


Alliances and Evergreens

by Yana_Hyde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Chara and Asriel are dumbasses, Frisk is both a flirt and a matchmaker, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Polyamory, Protective Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana_Hyde/pseuds/Yana_Hyde
Summary: Asriel had a crush on Chara for years now. He didn't think he had even the slightest chance with them, so he didn't say a word silently hoping the feelings would go away. They didn't. Really it was unfair how stubborn his heart was being right now.That may be why he agreed to an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Misgivings and pines

Asriel had a crush on Chara for years now. He didn't think he had even the slightest chance with them, so he didn't say a word silently hoping the feelings would go away. They didn't. Really it was unfair how stubborn his heart was being right now.

That may be why he agreed to an arranged marriage. It was something that could hopefully force him to get over Chara finally. It was a selfish, awful move on his part. But most don't expect love from an arranged marriage. It wasn't as if he went out of his way to court someone he didn't have feelings for. So it wasn't that bad of a move, logically. Morally is a different question.

He didn't care for that question. It's good for the kingdom, both kingdoms so it doesn't matter. He needed to start thinking like a king, not a selfish prince. Him agreeing to this was the right thing, it will form an alliance with two kingdoms who otherwise might've geared up for war. This was the right choice.

He fastened a button on a ceremonial robe he was wearing looking in the mirror, he sighed he looked like he was going to a funeral in deceptively cheery colors. He smiled at the mirror, he didn't look convincing even to himself. He just finished getting ready. He opened the door pausing when he saw, "Chara, what are-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Chara snapped blocking him from exiting. "You have to actually tell me, you have a time-sensitive announcement to get to right?"

Asriel rubbed the back of his neck, he was much taller than Chara, due to him being a boss monster and them being a human. He could just push them aside and not answer the question. But that felt unfair and he was certain Chara would be willing to fight him for the answer, "I'm just on edge due to what's happening."

They glared at him, "And what is happening? You haven't told me shit!"

"Chara I-" I'm in love with you and it hurt to talk about marrying someone else. "I was ordered not to tell anyone…" he lied.

"That hasn't stopped you before! We tell each other everything." their voice trailed off looking at the floor.

"I doubt you tell me everything, Chara." It felt mean to say, yet he was sure Chara had many secrets that not even Asriel knows. "You know when everyone does."

"So I'm nothing but a random subject to you now?"

"Chara you are my best friend," he grabbed their hands, "I care about you more than anyone else! Please, I promise I won't avoid you anymore I'm sorry."

They looked at their intertwined hands Chara gave his hands three small squeezes a thing that they seem to do a lot, he thought it was cute even if Chara refused to tell him anything about it. "Promise?"

"I promise." Chara nodded and stepped aside letting him pass, letting go of his hands smiling at him and walking passed him to the hall where a good number of his subjects where waiting. He followed only letting Chara out of his sight when he went to his parents, his dad fixed his robe and his mom fused with his hair for a while.

"Asriel?" his mom asked softly, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I can call it off, and work out a different way to bring peace between New Home and Determinate."

He paused, it was tempting, and his mom knew how to bridge alliances so well that he wouldn't put it past her to be able to do so in her sleep. Except for Determinate, he had heard rumors of how that human king seemed to want a war, after setting everything up calling it off now well, no matter how good his mom was at peace talks he'd be setting up the kingdom for war if he backed out now.

His father stood by his mom, "You're mother is right, Asriel." that felt like wishful thinking as he thought harder about it.

Asriel braced himself and smiled at his parents, "I'm sure," he hugged them, "thank you for asking." his parent hugged him back and they all walked out before the crowd his parents walked ahead smiling while he looked for Chara, who as the only human in a crowd of monsters was easy enough. He smiled at them who smirked back. He felt less nervous for a beat before it all came back when his dad spoke.

"As you all know in a few months, our son Asriel will take my place on the throne, what you may not know is that he won't be on said throne alone."

His mom went center stage, "Asriel has agreed to marry to secure an alliance between us and the human kingdom of Determinate."

He heard a few people muttering unsure, his mom seemed to sense this and started to talk about what befits such a union would give everyone, he had already heard this so he stopped tuning in to what she was saying.

As his mom continued to talk of his engagement, he looked into the crowd, he tried his best to not look nervous. Standing tall, smiling hopefully in a way that looked genuine, his hands behind his back so his fidgeting wouldn't be seen. To help him calm down he looked for Chara, but their chair was empty.

He looked to the door to see them going out of the hall as quietly as possible, he caught their eyes before they got to the door and he saw them looking hurt before they went out of the room.

It took every bit of willpower he had to not run after them and stand there not interrupting his mother as she finished talking and the monsters of his kingdom clapped causing ringing in his ears as his eyes stayed fixated on the door.

{}{}{} {} {}{}{}

It was a mess, a tangled web of problems most of which Chara would put the blame on their own shoulders. They're the one who made a fuss about the announcement and jeopardized their friendship with Asriel, they're the one being standoffish, angry, and honestly unreasonable. Yet they were still mad even if it was unreasonable, their feelings were out of control.

Chara shoved their face into a pillow and screamed, Asriel was betrothed to some royal brat who they didn't bother to learn the name of, they balled up their fists with the bed covers. It was their fault for feeling like this if they told Asriel how they felt it might have been different. They had no idea if he returned their feelings but at least they would have known where they stood.

But now Chara couldn't tell him. How would that look? 'Hey I know you're engaged but I have feelings for you' it was a special kind of shitty that Chara simply didn't want to make Asriel deal with. He already looked nervous at the announcement… and Chara just walked out, they weren't loud but they felt everyone staring. It was starting to make them panic. Asriel hated them he had to.

They wished they had asked about it, had talked to him when their feelings became romantic towards him, just had some sense in general. They might have to look into going away for a while... staying and watching Asriel get married… that would be pure torture. Were they being overdramatic? It's not like they had a chance with a prince, they where just a brat that they let stay out of pity and obligation. In the grand scheme of things, they were nothing more than a footnote on Prince Asriel's great life.

They got up wiping tears they didn't know they were shedding, flipping over the pillow, starting to take deep breaths. It's fine, they told themself, 'you'll still be his friend, you just need to bury your feelings and have that be a secret you take to you grave.'

It's simple, they'll be fine they just needed to not fuck things up for themself. They went and washed their face to cover up the fact that they where crying. "Get over it," they muttered to themself looking in the mirror, " you knew these feelings were dumb, you fucking knew they'll come back to hurt you."

They looked at themself, how sad and weak they were over a crush of all things. Why couldn't they be logical about such things? They wondered vaguely if there was some way to remove emotions, that might be useful… a loud knock took them out their daydream suddenly.

"Chara?" Asriel, of course, he'd seek them out after they rudely walked out on him. He'll probably send them away so he could dote on his spouse to be. Maybe they should start packing-

Another knock, "Chara please open up… I want to talk to you."

Despite his tone of voice said otherwise, it felt like he was mad and Chara took their time to open the door hoping at this point they didn't look so fragile anymore. They opened the door keeping their face as neutral as possible, "what is it?"

Asriel looked taken aback for a moment before playing with his robe, "I want to talk with you."

"Yes, you said that already," their voice cold, they were being rude and they knew it but it helped stop them from breaking down. Plus if Asriel ends up hating them it'll be easier to move on. They stepped aside letting him in the room and closing the door. They didn't know what will happen and they felt no need to get the rumor mill turning.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this but," he looked down, "I just didn't know how to tell you, there was a threat of war and I suggested it on a whim and it was making me a bit of a mess an-"

"Asriel!" they grabbed his hand while pulling his robe so he looked at them, "I should be the one saying sorry." they let go of his robe and breathed in deeply. Don't break down. Don't break down. Don't. Break. Down. "I walked out. I'm at fault there."

"But…" he stopped before breathing in, "But if I told you, you might've handled it better, plus it wasn't that big of a deal that you walked away." He looked them in the eyes green meeting red, "Chara whenever I keep things from you it eats me up inside."

They looked at their hands before letting go, too many emotions rising in them. "Well, I- I don't know what to say to that Azzy." He seemed to relax once they said his nickname, they smiled just a bit at that.

They were pulled into a hug and the buried their face into his chest, how were they going to deal with this?


	2. Rides and knives

Frisk flipped through the textbook of the history of New Home, on the ride to New Home, fascinated. It wasn't that surprising that it was just so different from what they had read in their own kingdom's books. Monster kingdoms are most often the most feared despite the lack of wars or military might. They had always found that a bit odd, yet wondered if it was reasonable? After all, monsters have innate magical power, while humans had to work at it with years of study to master the bear minimum.

The book told a different story, one of hardship, getting cast as the villains by humans who are overall more durable. Remembering all of the stories Frisk had read about Determinate's encounters with monsters painted a glorious victory against horrid monsters, while the ones within the pages of the book Frisk was reading had humans kicking them while they were down. Both sources had a clear bias against the other, and honestly, Frisk wanted to know more.

That may be why they were on board to be married off to Prince Asriel. It wasn't like they were going to inherit the throne even if they were the firstborn to the queen, their stepfather would throw a tantrum if it wasn't his child ruling and Frisk's mother had passed the year before so there was no one to help them within the walls of their old home. Maybe if their mom were still here, they'd want to stay.

They had spent hours on this ride going back and forth from reading to looking out the window seeing the forest of pine trees, trying to not look at their stepfather. One would easily be able to tell that they weren't related by blood to the king, his skin was pale while Frisk had dark brown skin, the king was blond with straight hair, Frisk had dark textured hair, Frisk was the shortest out of all their siblings, while the king was tall. Frisk was referred to as Frisk without a title, but the king looked ready to kill if someone were to dare to call him Sorin.

It was for the best marry Asriel, even if they never met. Maybe it will end up happy in the end, perhaps it won't be true love, but maybe it will! Their eyes meeting and having their fate sealed in bliss, happily ever after.

Many told them to lower their expectations. It won't be as bad or as amazing as you'll think it'll be. But why couldn't it be great? Why was everyone acting like they were marching to their doom? They opened the book again at this point, rereading it. How monsters looked in this book was cute; they looked fluffy. Very friendly.

"That book is all lies from the looks of it," The king was leaning over reading the book. "All monsters I've seen have sharp claws and murder in their eyes."

"How many have you met before?" Frisk asked, genuinely curious.

"At least uh…" he trailed off, "two..?"

Frisk frowned, "two is hardly a fair number to judge a whole people around. What happened with the two monsters you've met?"

"Killed them," he must have realized that Frisk was upset because he quickly followed with, "I was completely justified, it was a kill or be killed."

"Honestly I don't think killing is ever justified and sire in the past you haven't been that level headed. So I'm inclined to believe that you weren't justified at all." It was bold of them to insist that he was lying. It really was. They weren't worried, while the king was talking they saw the trees thin out and started to see the towns of New Home. They simply smiled and pointedly looked out the window.

{}{}{} {} {}{}{}

Chara got out of the castle the minute they were awake. Having everything ready the night before to fuck off into the woods for the day. They knew on some level that they couldn't just disappear. Even if they wished to do so. They couldn't stand to see the face of the person who guarantees that they would never be with Asriel.

They leaned against a wall looking at the sky, they will have to suck it up eventually, It wasn't like Asriel ever had such feelings for them in the first place. It has only been a few days since the announcement and they were tired of their melodramatic bullshit. They have made a few plans on how to deal with the cesspool that was their emotional state.

One idea was to push all of those rather annoying feelings down and pretend to be really on board with Asriel's marriage. The problem there being that Chara knew they were a really bad actor. They won't even last a day trying to be happy. The second idea was just confessing to what they felt. This would cause more issues than it would solve. So that idea gets thrown out anytime it pops up. The third... well it was to shut down. Not letting anything get to them barely reacting to what was being said or done.

The best bet was going with the third option. They were already starting to mentally check out. They sighed getting to their feet and walking towards the pines moving faster as they got more upset. Once they were out of town and surrounded by trees they had been full-on running.

They stopped kneeling in the dirt looking at the sparse plantlife aside from the trees. They felt their breath evening out, sitting still letting themself stop thinking and breathed in the air. Hear the sounds of nature instead of the busy kingdom, with every corner talking about-

They squeezed their eyes shut taking a deep breath and taking out the throwing knives they brought with them. they then spent hours upon hours making the trees that had the misfortune to be near them riddled with holes and slash marks. They knew from the day growing into the night they had missed the arrival of Asriel's betrothed. Good. The less they know about them the better.

Some of their knives landed sloppily while others made the mark with pinpoint precision. they blame being tried and maybe being hungry for such sloppiness. They looked around for their knives before placing chalk circles on a new tree. One last time they told themself before clearing their head.

The first knife nearly made a bullseye but not quite. The next two did make it while the next three were misses. They sighed getting their knives and walked away. It was only by the memory of doing this exact thing many times that made getting back easy even if it was pitch black.

They managed to avoid the guards and servants and they got into their room just fine and was about to go to sleep when they were practically tackled with a hug.

"Asriel?" they knew this hug well, they didn't even need to see him to just know who it was hugging them. "What are you doing in my room?"

He let go quickly, "I just couldn't find you anywhere, I… was worried."

"I was just practicing with my knives, I do that sometimes you know this."

"Oh, wait you did ea-"

"Yes Azzy I brought food with me, I do know how to care of myself you know."

"But did you eat it? You can forget if really upset and you've been off for a while.."

Internally Chara cursed him for knowing them so well, they tried to give him a smile. "Don't worry about me so much Azzy, you have so much to deal without me adding to it." they patted his cheek, "Now if you excuse me I'm getting tired. if you have anything else to tell me it'll have to wait until morning."

"Okay," he hugged them once again, "I hope you sleep well, see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

They closed the door sighing before grabbing their bag and taking out the food they bearly touched and made themself eat at least a few more bites before sleeping.


	3. Cakes and Creams

Chara looked up at the ceiling and sighed. They had only managed to avoid Frisk for a day and a half before they were talking to them as much as Asriel. It's been weeks with getting to know the person they've been casting as the villain subconsciously in their mind.

And they hated it, of course, they did, Chara could never find Frisk in any way charming or likable. Just ignore the times they have ended up smiling or laughing due to something Fisk had said or done.

Well okay, maybe they didn't hate Frisk, to say they wanted to hate them. As awful as that statement was, it was closer to the truth. Frisk was going to get something Chara wanted for years without having to do anything aside from showing up. So did they hate Frisk? No. Were they jealous? Most definitely.

Frisk just by being strangely likable had thrown a wrench into Chara's thought process. There was also the fact Chara didn't quite understand why Frisk wanted to be near them as much as they were. At first, Chara read it as somehow Frisk knew about their feelings and wanted to rub it in.

They have more than once struck up a conversation by talking about how hot Asriel is. Happily talking about the wedding and how they wondered if they'll fall for Asriel one day. The only reason they doubted Frisk was trying to purposely piss them off is that they dropped the topic as soon as Chara looked even the slightest bit uncomfortable.

That and Frisk… Frisk ah… um…. Frisk seems to flirt with them. A lot.

They didn't understand what Frisk was playing at, it wasn't like they wanted them over Asriel. Chara had seen them flirt with him as well. Maybe Frisk didn't mean anything by it, it was playful flirting nothing more. There are people like that, Chara was sure if it. They just wished they didn't turn red at the littlest complement.

Something else which puts their mind into a spin was that, yes the jealously was there, yet… Seeing Frisk and Asriel together didn't hurt as much as they thought it would? They didn't want Frisk out of the picture as much as they wanted to join the picture themself. They weren't sure how to deal with the idea. Was it even allowed? They would bring it up, but… they must be reading it all wrong, plus just because they liked it when Frisk flirts with them doesn't mean that there are feelings there. And Asriel liking them back still felt like a pipe dream.

They are just confused and really should just stay within their lane maybe take Unydne up on training to be a bodyguard. Something so they felt more helpful at least. There were times they felt like a leech draining the Dreemurrs, nothing more than a parasite using their kindness as a tool to live without giving anything back. How could they even think about telling Asriel they have feelings for him. Knowing him he'll tell them its mutual just to make Chara feel better, cause he's a selfless person who Chara shouldn't even be allowed to talk to-

"Chara!" Frisk barged into the room bouncing while balancing two trays of sweets on each arm, "Asriel and I wanted your opinion on something."

Chara sat up, "Frisk you do know you can knock right?"

"Ah," Frisk looked back at the open door a sheepish smile on their face as Asriel walked in looking like he was trying to hold back laughter, "Sorry about that it's just that the door was already ajar and my arms were full."

"They wouldn't be full if you just let carry at least a few of them you know."

"I'd let you carry one if you weren't so slow."

"At least I didn't run over a cook."

"Hey wait! I did not run her over! At most I bumped into her. And! I said sorry."

"It'll take her weeks to recover." Asriel shook his head trying to look grim, it was ruined by the fact he was barely managing to not smile.

Chara leaned back on their bed and sighed, "It sounds like a tragedy, how bad was the damage Azzy?"

"Her whole left side was bleeding ou-"

"No it wasn't, I already feel bad Asriel! Anyway, Chara we wanted your help taste testing, for the spread and the cake for the wedding." Frisk pushed Asriel aside, and placed a thin slice of cake in their hands, "This one is the best out of the bunch so you should start with the-"

"Hey no, we agreed to not push them towards our top picks!" he took the plate out of Frisk's hands holding it out their reach, "it was supposed to be fair."

Frisk tried jumping a few times trying to get the cake back to no avail.

Chara laughed, "Sorry Frisky, it's not happening."

{}{}{} {} {}{}{}

Asriel barely remembered the today he met Frisk for the first time. To him, it was a blur of colors and sound. Unable to piece together the chaos of that day he tossed it into the back of his mind sticking to trying to look to the future. Plus the chaos of a wedding is information that was much more important to hold on to.

A wedding he didn't know how to feel about. He still carried a torch for Chara there was no doubt about that, yet he wasn't as unsure that he'd never have feelings for Frisk anymore. To get the admittedly shallow reason out of the way; Frisk was attractive, their long black curly hair braided with purple ribbons, their dark brown skin was soft and pretty, their full lips seemed to default into a smile naturally, their light brown eyes seemed to shine with kindness and a bit with mischief. A more solid reason for starting to like them is that they were good to talk to they have made him laugh many times over. So it was looking like he hadn't doomed himself and Frisk to a loveless marriage yet…

Shouldn't he only exclusively want Frisk? Wasn't it a bad thing to still be crushing on Chara while something was starting to spark between him and Frisk? It had to be some kind of cheating. Within the past week, he almost told Chara about his feelings sure that their rejection would fully push him towards Frisk.

He always chickened out at the last minute, he reasoned it was he couldn't deal with a broken heart, really he had the suspicion it was that he held on to the impossible idea that Chara felt the same. That they could be together. Even as more reasons pilled on to make that more unlikely by the second.

The thoughts running through his head felt less burdensome while with Frisk and Chara were around together however, it was hard to feel sad while watching Frisk jump to grab something from his hands while getting to hear Chara's laugh.

"This isn't fair Asriel!" Frisk made another grab as he switched hands stocking his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, but was it fair that you tried to nudge Chara to your side? I think not."

Chara laughed again taking a triple chocolate cookie from one of the trays, "It almost sounds like you're fighting over me-" Chara froze and turned red, "I mean that-"

"Sure I'll fight Asriel over you," Frisk winked and blew Chara a kiss which left them flustered.

"I said almost, not to-" They shoved their face into a pillow, "Agh, how dare you."

"How dare you be so cute?" Frisk shot back clearly enjoying Chara's reaction.

Asriel chuckled, "They're right you are being adorable right now." He froze just as he said it wondering how it managed to slip out. He lowered both his arms, and he was starting to worry that he stepped over a line- "Ah-"

"See two votes even if you said you're not cute it'll be overruled." Frisk nodded wisely before grabbing the cake out of Asriel's hands and sitting next to Chara a shit-eating grin on their face.

"What kind of cakes do you two have anyway?" Chara said after hitting Frisk with a pillow and stealing the cake.

"Well Frisk wants a strawberry cake, I wanted a butterscotch cinnamon cake-"

"You do realize there are flavors aside from butterscotch cinnamon right?" Chara said while taking a bite out of Frisk's strawberry cake.

"Do you realize there are other flavors aside from chocolate right?"

"Fair but consider any flavor aside from chocolate is just a construct of your imagination."

"Why is chocolate the only flavor that exists then?"

"It's the only one that deserves to exist."

"I'm sorry, but what is going on?" Frisk asked looking from Asriel to Chara, a bit thrown.

"Oh, Chara just says stuff like that sometimes, it's failed to throw me for years now."

"You're just used to it?"

"Lies I can still throw you off, I just need to try harder." Chara sounded a bit grumpy stabbing the cake a bit too aggressively while Frisk sat down next to them.

He laughed picking up his cake slice, and sitting next to them as well, "Sure, whatever you say Chara." They glared at him but he could tell there was no malice behind their eyes, he placed his plate on top of the one Chara was already holding. "Mines better."

Frisk leaned over to punch his arm while he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Chasriel follow me yana-hyde on tumblr :3


	4. Questions and Bets

Frisk walked through the pines following the occasional cry of the frustration of a voice they were becoming fond of with a bit of a smile on their face. Soon Frisk made it to a clearing and saw Chara their back turned to Frisk knife in hand. They waited until the knife was out of Chara’s hand before shouting, “Hi Chara~”

Frisk’s smile grew when Chara jumped grabbing for their blet, Frisk had waited until Chara was out of knives after they weren’t dumb and they certainly weren’t going surprise someone when they were armed. Chara spun around visibly relaxing when they saw Frisk. “Frisk? Wait did Azz- Asriel tell you about this place?”

“No, not at all.”

Chara walked closer glaring at Frisk lowering their voice, “Did you follow me here from New Home.”

Frisk let out a small laugh, “No no I was just walking through the woods and heard your lovely voice shouting profanities.” Frisk’s fingers walked up Chara’s jacket, “so I wanted to see just what you were doing that made you use such colorful language.” Frisk poked Chara’s nose with a giggle. 

“Ah,” Chara stepped back their face red, “sorry that you know…”

“Chara I don’t really care, so I see you have a hobby of throwing knives?” Frisk looked at the dead tree riddled with both knives and holes, it looked a bit spooky and Frisk was glad that it was still daylight. They didn’t want Chara to think they were scared of a tree.

“Kinda… between you and me I’ve wanted to be a part of the royal guard since ever before I meet Asriel, but for a while, I wasn’t any good with a weapon,” Chara looked at the tree and sighed, “Still not that good. Not royal guard good anyway.”

“How did you met him anyway? It’s hard to imagine you two not knowing each other, hell it’s hard to imagine a time you two weren’t the best of friends.” this wasn’t what Frisk was planning to talk about yet they couldn’t help themself. Chara was treated by everyone like they’ve always been there, the lone human not being seen as an oddity was interesting to Frisk as the books they’ve read firmly stated that new home was a monster kingdom formed after the monsters of surrounding kingdoms got pushed out by the humans.

“Well I was adopted by the old royal scientist, apparently the human who birthed me left me in the woods to die.” Chara laughed then, it sounded odd, a mix of mirth and resentment. “And before he kicked the bucket the only person my age was Asriel so I just spent most of my time with him. Not much to say really.”

“Hmmm yeah true,” Frisk walked over to the tree and pulled out a knife pretending to be engrossed with the detail work, “So… when did you first realize that you had a crush on him?” 

“Maybe when I was 15-” Chara started then stopped turning towards Frisk, “I mean- ah- Why’d you ask such a thing? I don’t see him as more than a friend.” One of Chara’s arms now in front of their face trying to hide how red their face was.

“You’re sure? I could cut the tension between you two with well,” Frisk tossed the knife in the air catching it easily then holding it up so Chara could see. “A knife.”

“I just- look you caught me off guard, you- you are being unfair right now!”

“Am I now? Come on Chara, why don’t you want to tell me? What do you think I’d be mad?”

“Yes! You’re the one he’s going to marry not me! Any feelings that I have… or may not have! Don’t matter when it comes to this! I actually like you, Frisk,” Chara grabbed Frisk’s shoulder, “I would not do something so underhanded as to try and steal your fiance from you…”

Frisk stared into Chara’s eyes, “Chara… thank you for saying that but where I come from polyamory is much more common than monogamy, so honestly, if I came to New Home and got told that you were Asriel’s partner I wouldn’t even blink an eye. I was more thrown by the fact that you weren’t together already.” 

“I…. wait really?”

“Yes, Chara really.”

“You’re telling me I spent days stressing out for nothing…?”

“Yes, sooo you admit you have a crush on him?”

“Agh, yes I do, I’ve had one since we were 15 and he ran up to me all muddy holding flowers for me blabbing on and on while being adorable and it has annoyingly stayed strong for years now, happy?”

“Very, now we can work on getting you two together!”

“Wait-”

“Wait? Why?” 

“Just because I have feelings doesn’t mean Asriel feels the same.”

Frisk had to stop themself from groaning out loud, It couldn’t be that they were the only one that could see what was happening so clearly. They shoved down their frustrations, Chara was insecure, even if they wouldn’t say so, Asriel is also insecure so how? Ah Asriel may have insecurities but he can also be impulsive, they can use that.

“If he feels the same Chara, I bet I can get him to make the first move.”

“Really, what makes you so sure?”

“I knew how to make you confess didn’ I?”

“Well, you say it’s a bet, what’s on the line here?”

“How about you have to kiss me if I can get Asriel to kiss you?”

“Ah, why you would want that?” Chara’s blush which had started to die down came back with a vengeance. 

“You know how I’ve talked to you about how I think Asriel is hot?”

“Yeah-”

“He’s not the only I think is hot.” Frisk winked and gave back the knife they had been holding, “So do we have a bet?”

Chara took the knife with a small smile on their face, “Why not, what do I have to lose?”

{}{}{} {} {}{}{}

“Pince Asriel.” 

Asriel froze and turned around to see Unydine fast approaching. He knew Chara could go on and on about how cool she was but he always was a little scared of her. He would say she didn’t look mad but he had a bit of a hard time reading her expression. He stood still as she walked next to him a big toothy grin on her face. Before it faded just a bit after taking a closer look at him. “What’s gotten you so shaken?”

“Wedding things,” he lied easily, “Is that all you wanted to ask me captain Unydine?”

“Ha no, I was wondering where Chara was, they’ve been avoiding me and since you’re friends with them, I thought you’d know.”

He paused, he had a few guesses all places that Chara wouldn’t talk to him for at least a month if he’d dare to reveal their hideaways. “Hmmm well Chara is very secretive, they don’t tell me everything you know?”

Unydine looked at him for a few minutes before grinning and slapping him on the back almost making him fall over. “When you next see them tell them I need to talk with them.”

“Of course I will,” he paused for a minute, “They’re not in trouble are they?”

“No, not that I was just going to ask them about- oh there they are!”

Sure enough, Chara was walking towards them as well as Frisk, the two of them seemed to be engaged in a nice conversation, Asriel couldn’t help but smile when he saw them. Unydine walked over to talk with Chara who gave a look Asriel couldn’t read to Frisk who in turn just smiled and gave Chara a brief side hug. Chara walked away with Unydine as Frisk went towards him a bit of a coy smile on their face.

As soon as Chara and Unydine turned the corner Frisk asked, “Asriel if I asked you a question would you be honest with me?”

“Well… yes I don’t see why not?” He was slightly taken aback wondering what Frisk could be referring to. 

“Good, good, you have feelings for Chara right?” it sounded more like a statement and he was about to deny it when they continued, “Remember that you said you’d be honest Asriel.”

“I- well- maybe? Yes…? I’m sorry-”

Frisk placed a finger to his lips, “No, don’t apologize, I’m not mad in fact I’m glad this is how it turned out because I don’t feel odd about the fact that I too have feelings for Chara. They have a strange charm to them rough around the edges while being a bit soft inside.”

He was a bit more relaxed now, trying to seem completely serious as he said, “They’d stab you if they heard you say that.” 

Frisk laughed at that, “that’s part of the charm of course! It would good fun to call them adorable to their face and see how’d they react. ” 

“I think I did it once, it kind of slipped out but it was interrupted by other things, I didn’t get to see their face really.”

“How long have you known them? They surely were adorable more than once?”

“Yes but well… I’ve tried to keep any comment that wasn’t platonic to myself?”

“I’ve called my friends adorable without meaning I want to kiss them.”

“Look I just worry that if I say too many things that sound flirty they’d hate me…”

“Agh- I mean are you sure? It may be more likely than you think.”

“I don’t know-”

Frisk looked almost annoyed before smiling once again so quickly that Asriel wondered if He was seeing things. “Asriel?”

“What is it?”

“Do you want to make a bet?”

“A bet? What kind of bet?”

“One where I bet I can kiss Chara first, a bet that I’m sure to win since your so sure Chara doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Hey wait-”

“What? you said yourself that you’d never say anything less than platonic, I have no such reservations. I bet I could get them to kiss me before we even get started visiting each town in New Home.”

It was tradition if the future king was marrying someone who wasn’t from New Home that the soon to be married couple would travel and spend a day talking with the subjects of each town to help with any unease the people may have. “That’ll just give you a week though.”

“I only need a week dear.” Frisk winked at him which normally would have made him flustered but right now he just scoffed.

“It’ll take more than a week to get Chara of all people to kiss you.”

“How do you know? You haven’t even tried.”

“I will try! I can kiss Chara before you, mark my words!” he said looking down towards Frisk

Frisk folded their arms a smug smile on their face. “So… it’s a bet then?”

“Yes, it is!”

“Good!” Frisk clapped their hands grinning, pulled Asriel down by his shirt collar to place a kiss on his cheek before waving goodbye, “Let’s see who wins my dear fiance~.”

Asriel stood there watching them go for some time before muttering to himself, “What did I just get Myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I had some fun writing Frisk this chapter ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to talk with me I have a Tumblr blog yana-hyde also pls write a review OwO


End file.
